Solamente ocurrio
by saku-bonita
Summary: Bueno creo que es bueno un cambio y me eh decidido por otra pareja, contiene RyuSaku, pero no tiene un final RyuSaku, SakuFuji les dejo el Sumary. Una bella pareja deportista parecia ser feliz pero nada siempre termina Feliz ... Lean espero que le guste


bueno saku-bonita ah vuelto A sus andanzas, muy feliz por esto. bueno la verdad esepero que les guste esta historia, intente salir de lo trillado, se desenvolvera rapido pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible bueno espero que les guste el cambio besos, y disfruten Bye Bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una bella chica realizaba su rutina de gimnasia, tenía una flexibilidad fantástica, sin embargo fallo en uno de sus ejercicios.

Oh, Ya no me sale nada – la joven de cabellos cobrizos entristeció.

Sakuno, no te preocupes- la profesora se acerco- ve al camarín y cámbiate, haz trabajado duro.

Sakuno avanzo a través del gimnasio, entonces vio al equipo de tenis de Seigaku. " Oh, los ojos de Seigaku"- avanzó riendo.

Sakuno-Chan – grito Eiji, el felino adoraba a sakuno

Eiji-sempai, Fuji-sempai – la chica sonrío – Ryoma-Kun… Me esperas me iré a cambiar.

Esta bien Sakuno, te espero – la joven fue al camarín, mientras los jóvenes esperaban.

Cuatro meses o'chibbi – Eiji sonreía feliz

JaJaJa, han sido los mejores cuatro meses de Ryoma, nunca te habíamos visto tan feliz, tan diferente.

Ryoma solo asintió, luego de un par de minutos, Fuji y Eiji se fueron, dejando solo a Ryoma. " cuatro meses, cuatro felices meses" … " Mi linda novia" – Sakuno salio del camarín, luciendo uno de esos vestidos color gris al muslo, un poco ajustado con un cinturón negro para lucir su figura, pequeñas sandalias negras…se veía radiante- Vamos.

"Que, ni un linda, ni un te vez bien, nada de eso" Hump, vamos- Sakuno salio molesta del colegio. "si hasta me solté el cabello"

Fueron a casa de Ryoma, para que el se cambiase, Sakuno espero un rato, luego Ryoma salió vistiendo una camisa negra y unos jeans, con unas zapatillas – Ne Ryoma-Kun, te ves muy Lindo – ambos se sonrojaron, Ryoma se acerco y la beso.

Ne viste, Ryoma esta muy enamorado – se escucho un susurro detrás de los arbustos, obviamente Ryoma y Sakuno no oyeron.

Si, Eiji pero habla bajo si no nos descubrirán - el genio del tenis hablo.

Syusuke se van, vamos a seguirlos – pasaron toda la noche así, Ryoma llevo a Sakuno a la playa, luego a un parque, todo muy romántico, pero algo faltaba.

"Que el lo que pasa, no entiendo, siento distancia" – ya no era como antes, Ryoma era mas detallista antes, con la rosa, no se, una carta, Ryoma estaba extraño, la verdad es que si no fuera por los besos pasarían como amigos.- " que nos paso Ryoma-Kun"- Luego de un par de horas fueron a dar vueltas por ahí, cuando cayo la noche, y se dirigieron a casa de Sakuno, su abuela no estaba, así que tenían la casa para ellos.

Ryoma la comenzó a besar y a tocar apasionadamente- "que ocurre"- Sakuno se separo de Ryoma- Oh solo esta no…

Ryoma, no es esto lo que detengo si no…nuestra relación, si Ryoma han sido hermosos cuatro meses pero ya no es lo mismo, lo siento yo, debí decirlo antes. – la chica se sentía mal.

Sakuno, de verdad es mala broma, si no quieres seguir con esto, pues lo dejamos para otro día. – el joven no quiso creer en las palabras de sakuno.

No Ryoma, ya no podemos seguir, dejemos que transcurra el tiempo…separados.

Mientes – la beso – ¿No sientes nada? No puedes

No es que no sienta nada, es solo que creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo.

En que falle, hay otro, no es posible – Ryoma apretó los puños.

Ryoma no es eso "solo cambiamos" yo…- Ryoma la dejo hablando sola, ya que se había ido de la casa – Ryoma – susurro, suspiro y subió hacia su cuarto.

Ryoma salio inexpresivo – ne Eiji, Ryoma salio.

Mmm es raro – ambos se miraron para luego reír- Naa – dijeron al unisiosos, luego se fueron.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas y Ryoma ya no era el mismo, el evitaba de forma notoria a sakuno, solo hablaban para lo necesario, Ryoma decayó notoriamente en notas, en el tenis, el gran príncipe del tenis conoció la derrota, tenia ojeras, estaba muy despistado y depresivo, si se notaba, Ryoma Echizen estaba demacrado, y eso fue notorio para todos.

Sus compañeros se preguntaban que era lo que ocurría con la pareja de seigaku, nadie se explicaba el comportamiento de Ryoma, y bien a sakuno no parecía importarle mucho. Los mayores se reían de Ryoma, rumores comenzaron a nacer, sobre un supuesto engaño por parte de ambos, sakuno solo reía ante tal pensamiento, se separaron solo por espacio, ella necesitaba su espacio, y la verdad no le molestaba si no lo tenia pero el cambio de Ryoma la había echo hacer una auto-evaluación.

"porque serán tan inmaduros para pensar, siempre deben de haber engaños, porque serán así, dios odio la farándula" -sakuno de sorprendió por lo que estaba pensando- bueno pero tengo razón, además estoy mucho mejor"

Era cierto ella había subido su nivel de gimnasia.

"al parecer solo necesitaba tiempo para mi" – sonrío, siguió trabajando en su rutina, la cual le salio a la perfección. Pasaron algunas horas cuando Sakuno estaba terminando de trabajar con el aro, el equipo de tenis llego al gimnasio, Sakuno no noto la presencia de estos, Ryoma miro inexpresivo como sakuno terminaba su ejercicio.

"No dejare que me abandones, yo te amo, y serás mía como siempre, nunca volverás a dejarme, si no la pagaras Sakuno"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto jajaja comenten

intentare seguir con las otras...consejo: siempre sonrian

siento las faltas ortograficas


End file.
